


Your Hand In Mine

by AndreaLyn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/pseuds/AndreaLyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I mean, I’m Finn. I’m a person and I have feelings and hopes and plans and dreams and choices because I’m not FN-2187. I’m Finn,” he says eagerly. “And I’m Finn because of you."</i>
</p>
<p>Poe's aiming to find more and more ways to keep holding onto Finn and this is just the start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Hand In Mine

It takes three weeks for the Resistance to go from stabilizing Finn’s condition to treating it, given how occupied they are with Luke Skywalker’s location. There are people in worse condition and the steady heart monitor beside his bed is the best alert they’ve got in case something goes downhill.

Besides that, Poe’s there.

Poe’s staying right where he can see him. He doesn’t know when the hell he went and developed a tangled mess of feelings, but he thinks it’s pretty safe to say that the guy who saved your life from one of the universe’s most powerful lunatics isn’t the worst person to have a crush on.

Even if he did used to be a stormtrooper.

So here Poe sits, listening to the steady beeping of a machine keeping Finn alive. He watches the rise and fall of his chest and takes comfort in it, the same way he would from a perfectly functioning compass on board his ship or when the wheel gives just right.

Up, down, up and down, steady as it goes.

“Someone else can stay and watch him, you know.”

Poe fights the urge to stand at attention. General Organa had told him a long time ago that he doesn’t have to show her that kind of deference, but she’s a hero and it’s kind of in his blood to worship that a little.

Poe slides his hand from off Finn’s, where he’s been keeping a steady watch on the warmth and his pulse and trying not to think about how close they’d all come to not making it out.

“I’m your best pilot, aren’t I?” he asks, craning his head over his shoulder. The General smiles wryly and nods. “And you’d give your best pilot anything he wants. Right?”

“Right,” she echoes, a look on her face like she knows where this is going.

“Then I’m fine to stay. Ma’am,” he adds politely, because while he knows he’s the best pilot, he harbors exactly zero doubts about how little she’d care about that if he crossed a line. Luckily, he hasn’t done that today. She squeezes his shoulder and leaves him be.

_Up, down_ goes Finn’s chest and Poe lets it soothe him off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

It’s a week later and Finn opens his eyes for the first time since the fight.

Poe doesn’t even let the medical staff get in there, just leans over him and grins so brightly that his face aches with happiness while his chest aches with the narrowly averted grief that losing Finn would’ve caused.

“I’m still wearing your jacket,” is the first thing Finn says to him.

“I hadn’t even noticed,” Poe replies honestly, being shoved aside now by insistent medics. “Suits you.”

“Yeah,” Finn agrees, clearly in a daze. He must be exhausted because he slips off again, but he’s awake.

He’s _awake_ and they’re both alive and if that isn’t enough miracles in one place, then the way Finn stares at Poe must be, with warmth like he doesn’t even understand what he’s feeling. 

Poe’s a lost cause. 

It figures that the First Order would end up undoing him, just in ways that he never would’ve expected.

 

* * *

 

It’s late. Everyone else is on duty or in bed, but Poe is with Finn, helping him to pack his things. 

“Rey’s gone with Chewie,” Poe’s explaining as he helps to disconnect Finn from the various machines that had once kept him alive and now only hold him back. “They’re going to find Luke,” he’s giddy to report. He knows that he should feel jealous of the way Finn warms at the mere sound of Rey’s name, but he understands the heart having so much say. Poe’s going to take what he can get. “They’ll be back,” he promises.

Finn looks down to where Poe is holding his hand, stroking his thumb up and down the side of his palm.

“I can stop,” Poe offers, but doesn’t actually.

“She hated me taking her hand,” Finn says, and Poe doesn’t need to ask _who_ they’re talking about. “I always figured she thought she could do things alone. Didn’t need or want someone like me dragging her down.”

“She left with some very specific instructions that you be well-cared for or she’d have to use her newfound abilities on them,” Poe teases, “for a woman who thinks you’re dragging her down.” 

Finn ducks his head, smiling sheepishly, and he moves his other hand to pile on top of Poe’s. “I’ve been thinking a lot.”

“Dreaming, I’d say,” Poe notes. “You’ve been unconscious. Don’t get me wrong, I’ve only been comatose for a two day period, so who’s to say that I missed out on the thinking part.”

“Fine. Dreaming,” Finn huffs. “About you.”

Poe’s a seasoned Resistance pilot. He’s been tortured, interrogated, brutally wounded, and abandoned. So why is it that Finn’s able to make him flush as easily, in a way he hasn’t felt since his childhood? Right. The whole ‘thinking about you’ part. No, worse than that. _Dreaming about you_ , like Poe’s some kind of hero from the old stories.

“Good things?” he quips.

“I’m Finn,” he says.

Poe narrows his eyes, starting to wonder about a brain injury that may have slipped the scans.

Finn rolls his eyes. “I know who I am,” he says. “I mean, I’m _Finn_. I’m a person and I have feelings and hopes and plans and dreams and _choices_ because I’m not FN-2187. I’m Finn,” he says eagerly. “And I’m Finn because of you. You gave me something new to wear on my shoulders that didn’t remind me of my past and you gave me a name.”

Poe’s smile is slow to build, but he swears that he’s happy despite the slight blur in his eyes. “It seemed like the right thing to do.”

And now, in some way, _always_ in some way, Finn’s going to belong to Poe. The name and his coat are just some of the things he’s given away to Finn to keep.

Not that Finn knows it yet, but he’s also slowly earning Poe’s heart.

They’ve got plenty more time for Finn to figure that one out. Besides, right now, they still have the name to break in, not to mention the coat.

“It really does look good on you,” Poe promises, helping Finn to his feet and pressing in close to help him out. “I imagine most things do, though.”

“Guess you’ll have to find out,” Finn replies, tightening his grip on Poe’s hip as they walk.

And oh, how he plans to, with this man whose name and jacket belongs to Poe. He plans to find out as much as he can and to keep finding ways to hold onto him along the way.


End file.
